


Through Darkness and Through Light: To

by tricksterquinn



Series: Through Darkness and Through Light [2]
Category: Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms, Østenfor sol og vestenfor måne | East of the Sun and West of the Moon
Genre: Blindfolds, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterquinn/pseuds/tricksterquinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can pull off the blindfold, if she chooses to, can gaze upon her husband whenever she wants, but it is good to remember a time when that wasn't so, when the darkness was all they had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Darkness and Through Light: To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbane/gifts).



He makes a satisfied noise deep in his throat and sits back for a moment. Her fingers twitch and she twists them into the bedsheets to avoid reaching for him again. Then he is back, nuzzling behind her ear and kisses his way down her throat. She sighs and groans and lets her head fall to the side to give him better access.

He lingers over her collarbone before working his way further down her body to nuzzle her breasts. He kisses a nipple, licking until it is hard and peaked in the air, then continues down her body. He smooths a hand down her flank, over the curve of her soft belly.

He traces over her thigh with strong hands, kneading tight muscles until she moans and relaxes under his care. His hands upon her feel huge and so hot they should burn. Surely, she had thought when first she met him, they cannot be the hands of a man, not just a man. Surely he must be… something else. Now she know better, knows that it is just a trick of the darkness and her own lust, that now he is as human as she is, and she gives herself over to the sensation. He spends some time at this, until she has gone pliant as jelly beneath his ministrations.

His hand leaves her thigh for a moment and she sighs, reaching for him again (or at least where she thinks he is).

She is taken completely by surprise by the sudden white-hot pain that rains down over her belly and yelps in shock, flinching back into the mattress. It is as if he took all her awareness, already so focused on feeling and hearing, and narrowed it to a strip of skin running below one breast and across to the opposite hip.

"How do you like it?" he taunts her, laughing. "Having hot wax spilled over you by surprise?"

She breathes a hiss through her teeth, momentarily at a complete loss for words.

"Well," she says very carefully, once the pain is no longer bright sparks in her vision, "I can certainly see why it woke you."

He laughs again, smoothing a hand over her abused skin and brushing some of the wax away, and she gasps again, shifting uncontrollably under his hand. Her hips strain toward him and he traces over her thigh and grips beneath it, opening her legs still further. She squirms again, not knowing if she's moving toward him or away, and he leans forward and breathes over the marks left by the wax. Her hips buck, and this time it is definitely toward him.

He catches her hips smoothly, presses her back to the bed, his smile clear in his voice. "Where do you think you're going?"

She hooks a heel around his back (successfully, to her delight) and tries to reel him in closer. "Nowhere, if only you'll *come here*."

But of course he doesn't give an inch, merely shifts his thumbs along the crease of her thigh until they rest against her lips. She twitches helplessly. He leans in and presses a kiss to her hip, dipping the tip of one thumb into her crease and running it up to flick over her nub. She makes a strangled sound.

"Mmm," and she can feel his breath across the hairs that cover her mound. "If I didn't know better I might almost think you liked that."

**Author's Note:**

> Image by the author.


End file.
